1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) typically includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between two transparent substrates. The LCD can display a desired image by controlling the light transmittance of each pixel according to the alignment of the liquid crystal layer.
Currently, LCD products are not only rated on performance characteristics (such as image quality, response speed, and contrast ratio), but are also rated on aesthetic factors (relating to the appearance of the LCD). For example, the value of an LCD product can be increased by reducing a width of a bezel covering the edges of the LCD.
To obtain an LCD having a narrow bezel, it may be necessary to reduce a width of an edge area (i.e., a non-pixel area) of a liquid crystal display panel where no image is displayed. However, a black matrix for preventing leakage of light is usually formed on a portion of a first substrate located in the non-pixel area of the liquid crystal display panel. In addition, a plurality of metal wirings for delivering signals are usually formed on a portion of a second substrate located in the non-pixel area of the liquid crystal display panel and facing the first substrate. The first and second substrates may be bonded together using a sealant disposed in the non-pixel area of the liquid crystal display panel. Also, the liquid crystal layer may contain additives. In some instances, light may be irradiated onto the sealant and the liquid crystal layer to cause photocuring or photoreaction of the sealant and additives to take place. The light is typically irradiated onto the sealant and the liquid crystal layer through slits formed between metal wirings on the first and second substrates.
If the slits are too narrow, insufficient light may be irradiated onto the sealant and the liquid crystal layer, thus causing incomplete photocuring or photoreaction of the sealant and additives. As a result, the photoinitiators in the uncured sealant or the unreacted additives in the liquid crystal layer can affect the liquid crystal layer in a pixel area where images are displayed. In particular, if a distance between the sealant and the pixel area is too short in a liquid crystal display panel having a narrow bezel, the photoinitiators in the uncured sealant or the unreacted additives in the liquid crystal layer can affect the liquid crystal layer in the pixel area and form stains on the edges of the liquid crystal display panel.